RPlog:Griffons, Betrayal, and a Mandalorian Plant
KOS Level 3 -KOS Gardens- The beautiful KOS Gardens take up a large portion of this level of the station. Meant to be an escape from the rest of the metallic industrial station, the gardens provide a relaxing place for the residents of the station to gather. Trees and flowering plants from Caspar grow in neat, tidy patterns in the center of the gardens, surrounded by benches, is the KOS fountain. Made of a tangled web of transparisteel tubing, gases from the surface are pumped through and lit from strategic angles, creating an absolutely stunning effect that has never been reproduced elsewhere. Gardners are busy cleaning up the mess of blasted plants and torn up vegetation. Techs are busy installing security cameras along the walls and ceilings. Seated on a bench with a complete view.. or an almost complete view... of the gardens, Morganna sits with a datapad on her lap. Although she is semi relaxed, the scarred woman is definately on the defensive, watching to door for a particular individual.. in hopes that he doesn't show. Lanthazar walks in with Fay on his side, a squad of SAT guards moving along them securing their area, but trying to keep a 'polite' distance from them. The walk seems to have relaxed Fay somewhat. She frowns up at Lanthazar and says quietly, "For all we know, she's safe." Upon seeing the new entrants, Morganna's eyes lock on one in particular. the woman. She rises to her feet and shuts off the datapad, moving quietly towards the pair. her blaster isn't peacebound, and the expression, or lack thereof, on Morganna's face could either be hostile or indifferent.. but whatever it it, ist's probably disconcerting enough to give most people the heebiejeebies. Lanthazar walks to bench and sits down with Fay, the guards stand around them a few yards away, looking around serioudly. He turns to Fay and says, "Don't be angry at Rishar. He is an officer too, and might not show before his men that his emotions affect his acts. But be sure that he wouldn't seriously allow such thing to happen if there are a very little chance to make it other way.." Fay rubs the back of her neck and looks at Lanthazar. She mutters, but not very convincingly, "Of course." She sees Morganna approaching and frowns deeply. This is obviously not the time or place for Fay to handle Morganna's 'mood swings'. And that expression /does/ give her a bit of the heebejeebies. "I..." She shakes her head, "Sir, I have to go." Morganna tilts her head as she watches Fay depart swiftly and she snorts, grumbling, "Dammit.. Maybe I should have put on a happy face." She watches the woman leave, and doesn't pay much mind to Lanth... her gaze is like that of a predator. Lanthazar sits still where he is gazing after Fay as she leaves, probably thinking about something. He simply ignores his surroundings and is quite lost in thought. The guards politely but categorically keep people, who curiously try to take a look at the blue uniformed 'high-up' officer, away from him.. Morganna looks over at Lanth and grunts, "I'm glad you guys are here, keeps Ozzle off my fnarkin' back." she seems rather pleased to have scapegoats.. or something. Lanthazar looks up at the scarred woman with emotionless face, his black eyes staring at her blankly. He is still far away in thoughts, his eyes just got a lock on a still point nearby, this point being Morganna's face this time. He doesn't makes any signs that he understood what the woman said.. Morganna shrugs and snorts, waving a hand idly, "Whatever, yer lost in yer own little world." she begins to slink away, and grumbles to herself about red eyed bastards and the like. Lanthazar is sitting at a bench looking somewhere indifferently, maybe at Morganna. A squad of armed SAT bodyguards are standing nearby around him, looking around and keeping people away from him. Morganna snorts and heads to a bench, leaving Lanthzar, grumbling, "Now I can see why Ozzle finds you guys annoying.. force help me, I agree with the bastard on something." Grathix walks into the garden, with his same leasurely pace. Instead of his usuall ritual of plucking a flower from one of the garden patches, Grathix heads straight to the fountain. As he walks he takes out his timepiece, and mutters to himself, "Same time as before...she might be there." As he reaches the fountain, he stops and looks about the benches, looking for one particular individual. Grathix approaches the fountain and leans against its edge as he glances about. "Perhaps," he mutters, "she isn't going to show tonight." He pulls out his time piece to rechek the time. Lanthazar slowly 'wakes up' his black eyes focusing quickly what they were 'just lookin at' till now. He looks at Morganna raising an eyebrow, his eyes showing a bit of curiosity. As the past sentences she said just reach his mind, he allows a brief smile for himself. A smile which nobody would take as likely.. He scans Morganna from up to down like an expert looks at an interesting but dangerous weapon of some kind.. He than turns his away and takes out a datapad and begins to work on it... Morganna snorts and shakes her head. Not looking where she is walking, the woman stumbles right into Grathix, and growls, "hey ! I'm walking here!" When she realises who it is, she grunts, "Sorry.." Still lookin at his timepiece when the woman collides into him, Grathix drops it, a shattering of glass resounding as the timepiece hits the ground. Grathix barely manages to get his hands upon the woman, clinging to her so as to not fall into the fountain. Pulling himself towards her, he states annoyed, "Its the other way around, Missy!" Grathix stresses the last word condescendingly. Finally realizing who it is that he is holding on to, Grathix immediately shoves her a few steps away from him as he stands from the fountain, so as to iron out his attire with his hand. "You do seem to have a flare for getting my attention, Morganna," Grathix states in that constantly annoyed tone he has adopted around the human female. Morganna growls and pushes against Grathix, "Unhand me you.. red eyed beast thing.. whatever the hell you are!" she raises her hands and runs one through her hair, she looks at the timepiece, "Is it my fault that I have too much on my mind?" she frowns, a little black cloud forms above her head, and her eye flashes, "Stop talkin ta me like I'm a kid." Lanthazar is sitting at a bench a squad of SAT guards standing nearby around him keeping people away from him. Morganna and Grathix are at the Fountain.. Leia's entrance into the gardens is discreet, quiet; the warmth of her deeply brown eyes searches the gardens with a modicum of disappointment. Resting a hand on her hip, she sighs eloquently and seats herself on a bench, giving her head a tiny shake. Lanthazar turns around looking at the direction of the fountain. He puts down the datapad he were working on and turns his full attention at the scene. His face still doesn't show any emotions tough. One of the guards steps to him and whispers something to him which he acknowledges with a nod. The guard than steps back to his position. Grathix bends down to collect the shattered remains of his time piece. Not even looking back towards Morganna, he simply replies to her, "Then conduct yourself appropriately, with dignity and some manners..." pausing to look at the remains of his time peace, Grathix adds, "and a touch of self-awareness would not hurt, either." Morganna cracks her knuckles and rolls her eye, "Fine... Whatever." she folds her arms over her chest, still fuming. This woman is prone to mood swings and, well, she's obviously still a bit Miffed at Ozzle. "Who are ya waitin' for, Um.." she snorts, "I don't know your name, you know that? And if you touch me again, I'll.." she ponders something, a sick smile passes over her face but she refrains from saying it, "Tell you rather impolitely to let me the hell go.." Leia glances Morganna's way, her full lips finding a frown in their repertoire, then she makes herself more comfortable on the bench and begins to examine a nearby shrub. Han Solo's entry in the gardens is considerably quieter than the last entrance he made into this portion of Kichnar Station; of course, it helps that he doesn't have any armed Rodians chasing him tonight. The Corellian is clearly looking for something or someone, as he strides openly into the greenery, hazel stare making a steady sweep of the place. Despite his always emotionless and cold face Lanthazar can't keep himself from a smile (this time it being a bit more 'honest' smile) to appear on his face. He slowly shakes his head and looks around him before getting back to his work. He suddenly notices Leia at the other bench and stands up to walk towards her. The guards around his bench begin to move with him, still not letting anyone to get close to him.. The scarred woman sits on the edge of the fountain with a tired sigh as Grathix becomes otherwise occupied. She pulls a datapad from a beltpouch and stares at the lifeless screen, before frowning and returning it to her home. The lifeless, blue orb in her left eye socket flashes once and she stares down at the garden path for a moment, seeming almost.. forlorn. This human emotion lasts only for a split second, and her mismatched gaze finds the unfamiliar, yet loveley woman. Morganna watches her for a moment, an emotionless and somewhat disconcertting look on her face as she runs her fingers down her scars absently. Not having yet seen Lanthazar, Leia closes her eyes and murmurs something to the effect of, "Probably gutted the hyperdrive again and can't remember where each bit of putty goes," while her shoulders relax from the brief tension Solo lopes along the garden's main path, and when his search catches the distant figure of the Princess where she's seated, he promptly aims himself directly for her, apparently either not having noticed or perhaps simply not paying attention to any other sentients in view. Leia is either drowsing or simply blissfully unaware of anything but the sweet smells about her and the garden's naturally pacific mood. Her eyes are still closed, her body relaxed, but as Han nears, a smile begins to form. Morganna is seated on the rim of the fountain, she isn't within earshot of Leia, lanth or Han.. assuming they speak at a normal volume. She is watching the woman with almost a predatory glance. Lanthazar walks towards Leia and slows down as he gets closer and sees her eyes are closed. He motions to the guards and they avoid Leia's bench now including her in their 'area of protection', but keeping a polite distance from her too. Grathix plops the remains of his timepiece into the fountain. He walks over towards Morganna, a smirk dawning upon his lips, "That would be a most pleasant change of pace." He onc emore turns and leans by the side of the fountain. "But I suppose destiny had this fated," he says to her, "for I was indeed looking for you." Han slows his pace as he nears Leia -- and spies Lanthazar and his guards already en route to his wife. It doesn't take the Corellian long to catch up, and with dark eyebrows raised, he slides a glance from the tall being who's approached Leia to the Princess herself. "Evenin'," he announces by way of greeting. "You're late," murmurs the princess to her husband as he seats himself. Her eyes open, her smile blooming into full-scale pleasure at his nearness. She looks Lanthazar's way, then toward the guards, and one of her immaculately formed brown brows shoots upward. Morganna gives Grathix the kind of look usually reseved for those who have just grown an extra arm or something, "Why were you looking for me?" she asks slowly, with a slight hint of discomfort. She ignores the bubbling couple for the moment, which is probably a good thing for this dark woman, she is at her most unpredictable when confused. "I had," drawls Solo as he peremptorily parks himself on the bench next to his wife and slides an arm around her, "a little holocall to take care of." From the slightly aggravated set of his features, it wasn't a pleasure call -- but then again, Han's not scowling, so perhaps it's only a minor annoyance. He lifts his gaze to take in Lanthazar, and says a little louder, to include both Leia and the Admiral, "I can wait, if he's got to talk to ya." Lanthazar nods to Han than turns to Leia, "Good evening Princess,.. General.. " He looks again at Han for a second than addresses Leia instead, "If I'm disturbing.." he makes an indifferent wave towards his previous bench.. "Simple," Grathix replies. "You have something I'd like to see, namely that grotesque plant of yours from before." e gasts a sideways glance at the woman, "But you asked for my name, and I shall give it to." He glances as casually about the area near the fountain, assessing who is within ear shot before speaking. Satisfied, he says slowly, "You may call me Grathix." Kadgie walks into the garden quietly. She looks at the plant life and then looks up briefly when she hears voices. Leia lifts her hand toward Lanthazar, palm outward as she assures him, "No, Admiral, don't be silly...have you met my husband, Han Solo?" Even as she speaks to the Griffon admiral, Leia's fingers find Han's hand and holds it near, forestalling his departure should one be under consideration. Morganna raises her eyebrow and seems almost hurt, "Hey... snarlyplant isn't grotesque.. he's kind of cute.." yes, she has named her carnivorous plant. The scarred woman rises to her feet and she frowns, "My Ship is on Caspar though, because of the red eyed demon.." she stuffs hewr hands in her pockets and rolls her eye, "And if you dare tell me yer one of these fnarkin freaks that have fallen in love with me, keep yer paws to yerself." Solo doesn't seem particularly inclined to move, no. He keeps one arm around the Princess's shoulders, holds her hand with his free one, and says mildly, indicating Lanthazar, "Yeah, we met. Nah, go on, Admiral, like I said, I can wait." Kadgie gets a surprised look on her face as she notices the amount of people in the garden. She focuses her attention on people and smiles a soft smile when she sees Morganna. Grathix's eyes follow Morganna. He smirks and says in response to her last comment, "That, dear child, is not an option conceiveable in this reality." He stands to follow her, motioning her to lead, "After you, oh, ruthless-one" he says jokingly. Lanthazar gives Han a small grin as he sits down in front of Leia. He smiles at the princess than glances up at the guards, "I've ordered that every of our officers must be given escort even against his or her will. Now I can't make a step without them." He grins again as he turns back to Leia and continues, "Have you any news from the New Republic senate? The situation here begins to be quite indifferent, I'm not sure in anything now..." Morganna rolls her eye again, and pulls her hand from her pocket, waving it off towards the entrance, "Good.. I'd hate ta have ta kill you... I mea.. I really want to kill something, but not you.. as annoyingly polite as you can be." As her eyes finally mark the path she is heading in, the scarred woman spots Kadgie. She smiles slightly, passing by the small bench party, and catching 'new Republic' to which she frowns, but says nothing, "hey Cousin.." she grunts. Leia gives Han's hand a small squeeze as she setttles against his familiar warmth, though her tone to Lanthazar is business-like. "We can promise you certain interest and would like to speak toward military assistance," the princess states, then, sighing, adds, "but no firm commitments are ready for you. I've asked Mon Mothma for a response very soon; I expect she'll have some answer from the Inner Council. I'm sorry for the delays." Kadgie nods to Morganna "so what brings you here?" she asks as she shifts her weight evenly onto her legs and watches her cousin as she comes closer. Lanthazar shakes his head, "No problem, really. It's a favor from the NR to care about us." He tries to hide his sarcasm quite a bit, and he succeeds quite well. "I have big concers even about Caspar now. I've heard a rumor that Emperor Valak and my old foe Admiral Adlerson, oh pardon, Grand Admiral now.. , so they are coming here for a visit. It's really only a rumour, but I don't know.." Grathix walks slightly behind Morganna. He too hears the words 'New Republic'. Turning his attention to the source, his sight falls upon the gathered group a distance away. But its not the replendat beauty of the human female that catches his attention. Neither is it the individual practically blanketed by would-be protectors. No, his sights rest upon the third members of said group. He chuckles softly to himself and mutters, "Solo..." Shaking his head, he turns and follows behind his 'guide'. As Morganna stops to greet her cousin, Grathix walks up to the pair. He says nothing, though he unnervingly stares at Morganna's cousin, trying to recall where he has seen her before. Lanthazar shakes his head, "No problem, really. It's a favor from the NR to care about us." He tries to hide his sarcasm quite a bit, and he succeeds quite well. "I have big concers even about Caspar now. I've heard a rumor that Emperor Valak and my old foe Admiral Adlerson, oh pardon, Grand Admiral now.. , so they are coming here for a visit. It's really only a rumour, but I don't know.." Han Solo's face remains decidedly bland at Lanthazar's politically correct tone; if the Corellian senses the sentient isn't being entirely forthright in his expressed sentiments, he gives no sign of it. But he does also eye Lanthazar steadily over the top of Leia's dark head. Morganna catches a few more words on the synthetic breeze 'Adlerson... foe' a small smile traces her lips, as though she is laughing at a private joke. She shrugs to Kadgie, "Well, the new administrator certainly hasn't brought me back here." she snorts, "I detest that Sarian Bastard." The woman grunts, "I was just going to show him here my carnivorous plant that was given to me by a friend." her mood softens a notch at the mention of a friend, but the softness slowly disappears. "I don't think that the Empire would risk sending their highest- ranking Naval officials to Caspar considering the present climate," Leia ventures, less certain in her tone than her words imply, "let alone that self-styled Emperor. Valak should have better things to worry about." Machkeu enters the garden, looking for someone, then moves further in, when he sees Kadgie is already involved in a conversation Kadgie doesn't seem to remember Grathix. She nods as Morganna speaks, a soft breeze blowing in her general direction. Kadgie fights to gain some sort of order of her loose hair as she continues to listen to Morganna. "well this should be very interesting..." she doesn't finish her statement but notices movement and smiles upon seeing Machkeu. Machkeu quietly nods and returns Kadgie's smile, also smiling at Morganna Grathix points his index finger slightly towards the woman in the labcoat, "Dr. R something...", he says. "Yes, Ithink I visiited you in your medical facility once before." He glances form Kadgie to Morganna, then says, "But I dare say, I don't see the family resemblance. A blessing, no doubt." The scarred woman freezes as she sees the large cat. Now, not having been around Horansi for a long time has reset her xenophobia surrounding them. She snorts and looks to Kadgie, stating hurredly, "Um.. I gotta check my ship.. the plant.. damn, I need to feed it.. I'll see you around, okay, Cous?" she looks to Grathix, eye flashing, "Maybe the flower is fully out.." with that, she begins to push around Kadgie, and past Machkeu The scarred woman ignores Grathix's comment about resemblance. Lanthazar nods briefly, "Yes, it's quite unlikely. As I said it still should be checked out. But we can't wait too much. The Empire is still after us, and I'm sure about it. Even here. Strange things happened.. That's why we need this alertness. ".. he motions towards the guards again.. Machkeu frowns at Morganna's comments Solo's mouth quirks a little, and there's a hint of sympathy in his expression at Lanthazar's expressed worry over Imperial pursuit. "Yeah," he rumbles lowly, "been there, done that." Grathix nods to the Doctor before proceeding behind Morganna. "Well met once more, Dr. Though I would like to stop once more by your office." He looks back for Morganna, and takes hurried steps to catch up to her. Kadgie watches Morganna and shakes her head "ok...yes..now I remember yes of course youu visited me.." she then walks to Machkeu and nods to Grathix at his words before turning her attention to Machkeu "hello old friend." Machkeu smiles as Kadgie address him "hello" with that, he throws his arms around her in a big bear hug Morganna waves an idle hand to Kadgie, and steps hurredly out of the garden. As though suddenly catching Grathix's earlier comment, Morganna swiftly swipes a fist out to Grathix, punching him hard in the arm, "Watch it, pal.. I think I'm, the better looking of us anyway." she grumbles and steps out of the garden. Leia, rising with the grace that has long labelled her a princess, finds herself still considerably below Lanthazar's eyelevel and appears completely unruffled by the difference in heights. "Admiral, I'll do what I can and let you know when we have an answer for you. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can offer." Machkeu raises an eyebrow as he recognises a figure from the news reports. He whispers to Kadgie "Is that...? Grathix humors the woman by rubbing his arm in the region of her blow. "Unquestionably, inargueably," he retorts, "your looks are by far incomparable." With those words, grathix too, steps out of the garden. Grathix steps out of the turbolift behind Morganna, matching her hurried pace/ Morganna steps out of the Turbolift with Grathix. She hurredly heads towards the public hangar, diving through the crowd and clearing an admirable path. "Are we in a rush?" Grathix calls out to her as they walk. Morganna cracks her knuckles and slows down slightly at the calling, "I.. just need to get off the station." she says quietly, "A personal thing,I don't want to snap around this many people.. that would suck." she presses the call button for the shuttle Morganna presses the call button again, cursing as the shuttle doesn't arrive as soon as she wants it to. When it finally gets here, she pushes through the passengers that are disembarking, and enters. Adlerson looks around and fills his lungs with fresh air with a huner that suggests it's been months, if not years since he did that the last time. He walks towards the diplomatic emissionary and extend a hand himself, a soft smile playing on his lips as he grabs Erin's hand, giving it a firm shake as his heels clack together and he bows, "It is a honour to be here." There is a muffle of discontentment coming from the disembarking passengers of the public shuttle. Shortly following the rushing Caspians is the source of their discomfort, Morganna. Her bue eye flashes and she cursesm "hey, Outta my way, you slow moving people.." she is closely followed by Grathix. Erin smiles brightly. "Good to hear sir. I am Erin Abrosen, Senior Ambassador for Caspar and the Kitchnar Orbital Station. Our government wanted to at least send forth a public 'welcome', if you will. I know that your meetings aren't official until at least the morning. Is there anything I can aid you with before then?" she asks, a warm smile crossing her face. Morganna steps away from the Shuttle, and glances around the port. Suddenly she pauses, upon seeing Adlerson and his entourage. She makes a tight face and looks at Grathix, then at Adlerson. She tries to discretely motion to Adlerson, but.. well, discretion isn't one of Morganna's strong points. She looks like she wants to tell him something, but doesn't want to let everyone know that. Adlerson straightens back up again as he lets go of the hand, his deep eyes pinned on Erin though they look nothing but friendly. Only very intence. "And I am Grand Admiral Adlerson, Warlord of the Empire. It is a honor to meet you, Ambassador Abrosen." His soft smile widens just a tad, oblivious of Morganna's attempts for attention, fully concentrating on Erin. "Well we need to work out a schedule, perhaps we could undertake that now?" Athahk keeps as ever close to Adlerson, slightly aft and to the left. His sharp eyes skims the suroundings continously and his nostrils flare from time to time. Erin nods slowly, her eyes closing for a moment, then opening again. "Certainly, Admiral." she says, meeting the warlord's gaze evenly, just as friendly as the man she is focused upon. She motions with the datapad in her hand. "Shall we all relocate to somewhere a little more private?" she asks, almost having to shout over the noise of the frequently incoming and outgoing shuttles. Morganna makes a move to approach Adlerson, but the people hovering around the Starport make her think twice. Instead, she pulls out her comlink and keys something into it.. unless Adlerson's is turned off.. the device beeps. Something beeps in the belt of one of the members of the entcourage. Seems the GS's comlink has been redirected right now. The Officer brings it to his lips and speaks into it with a low voice. Morganna grunts and mutters something into the comlink, "Um.. can you pass me to the GA? It's important and it's regarding some people that might not appreciate his presence around here..." the scarrded woman looks around to make sure noone's overhearing her. Adlerson nods curtly at that, flashing another soft smile. "A very good idea, Ambassador. If you would lead the way..?" He lifts a bushy eyebrow at that, not turning to make sure the rest is with him, rather taking it for granted. The officer with the comlink mumbles into it, just loud enough to reach whoever is sending this. "That is not exactly a suprise, is it? Who is this, where are you calling from?" Erin nods and turns sharply out of the concourse. "Absolutely, Sir." She grins, heading into the inner edges of Plaxton City. Morganna mumbles and leans against a ship, "I know it ain't a surprise, I just kinda caught somthin' in the garden. Look over near the ugly YT1300, scarred woman, blue eye. The GA knows who I am... Just tell 'im ta be careful... Lotsa NR people on KOS." Rabid steps out of the concourse, glancing around the landing area. His expression immediately turns to curiousity, as he notices the grouping of Imperial Offices, as well as the Imperial shuttle landed nearby. "Oh...this is cute", he mumbles softly to himself." The officer with the link look in the direction of the YT, squinting to spot the scarred woman. He gives raises his head just a tad in some sort of nod to her, responding, "I will, thank you for the warning." Leia and Han descend from the ramp of the in-system shuttle without alarm or panic; purpose fuels their pace, making them quick but not rushed. Morganna nods and looks towards the shuttle as it lands, her left eye flashes and she mutters hurredly into the link, "Them.. those two..." her voice is quiet enough that only people really close can catch wind of her.. imperial.. sentiment Adlerson nods as Erin turns, clasping his hands on his back. He starts off after her, walking at her side, not turning to look around as the ships and shuttles comes and goes. The entcourage follows suit, forming a long tail of people behind the two, the smaller alien close to the Admiral. The officer who was about to switch of the comlink stops, looks in the intended direction and pauses for a moment, then turns and heads to one of the others in the back of the tail, speaking softly in the ear of that Officer. Solo's left hand is firmly grasping the dainty arm of his wife, and his right hand is riding alertly right on the top of his holstered blaster. His expression is carefully neutral, and he propels himself and the Princess straight for the _Millenium Falcon_, even as his hazel regard flicks round the landing bay. The scarred woman shuts off her comlink, eyes following Solo and Leia for a moment, watching them board their ship. She stands next to the dumpy YT1300 that is near theirs and she calls, "Hey wow, yer ship looks even worse than mine." Fortunately the landing facility is spacious, and Leia and Han can skirt some of the crowds to head for the disreputable YT-1300. As Han keeps his hand near his blaster's butt, so does the princess maintain a manual nearness to her lightsaber. At the called out taunt regarding the _Falcon_, Han Solo doesn't so much as slow his stride, nor does he bother to look for the source of the insult as he and Leia close the distance to the battered freighter's lowered ramp. Rabid moves into the crowds, slowly blending in. Another glance around and he smirks, taking a look behind him, at the now-departing Imperial delagation. Shaking his head in amusement, he slowly makes his way over towards the insystem shuttle. Morganna shrugs as she watches the par for a moment, then loses interest. Her eyes stare across the spacious starport to the concourse the imperial delegation headed down. She pushes herself off of her ship and slowly heads in that general direction, scratching the back of her neck and muttering, "Think I'll go to th' beach.." to herself "Go, go," murmurs Han to his wife, gesturing her sharply up the ramp before making one last sweep of his surroundings, and following her. Fountain Square - Plaxton City Adlerson lifts a set of bushy and suprised eyebrows at Erin, the smile widening for just a moment. "Ahh, thank you very much, Ambassador." He doesn't do anything to take the umbrella though, as if the thought about carrying it himself didn't cross his mind. Erin smiles largely as she realizes that the Admiral isn't going to take the device, and steps back in line with him, even a tad behind, out of respect, and hold the umbrella over the man as she veers East. Morganna steps into the square, seemingly oblivious to the rain pelting down on her. Although it would probably look like she is shadowing the party, particularly to the guard with the comlink, it is merely coincidence. her blue eye betrays her presence, bobbing and flashing like a beacon. Erin pulls begins to open a large umbrella that she has been carrying. As she finally gets the contraption open, she offers it to the Grand Admiral to sheild him from the light sheets of rain coming down from the nightsky. Grathix steps into the square, looking unsure. He darts his eyes all about, as if looking for someone. He pushes through some of the gathered, making his way foreward, trying to get furhter along to catch up this individual. Erin heads east, sheltering the Grand Admiral with a wide, deep green umbrella. Her own hair is curling tightly from the moisture, and her shoulders are damp from the rain. Adlerson walks in the indicated direction, nestled from the rain by the umbrella. He seems nice and dry where he walks, hands till on his back. Machkeu's voice says,"Morganna? It's Machkeu... where did you dissapear to? Morganna curses as her comlink beeps, she snarls and flips it open, the bleep shattering her quiet observation of the dark, and rainy square. ' I don't wanna talk to you, Cat...'. Machkeu's voice says,"then tell me to my face... where shall I meet you? Erin peers back nonchalantly, assuming the beep is one of the Admiral's crew. Athahk 's eyes flashes back towards the beep though leaves it again almost instantly, determening it to be of little danger. He continues to scan the area. Morganna growls and speaks into her comlink again, sighing and running a hand through her wet hair. "I'm in the fountain square, cat." Grathix pushes through some people and yells out, "Morganna!" He stops in his tracks and looks about. Machkeu's voice says,"Caspar? Morganna looks up and yells, "I'm over here.. Fnark! I'm just too force damned popular tonight." Grathix can probably see her eye glwoing in the rain. ' No.. Bespin.. what do you think, you blasted furball?'. Wiyaana stalls her way out of the uniformed swarm as it breaks east. Once they've passed to a comfortable distance, she picks up a quick, northward pace. Catching sight of his 'guide', Grathix makes his way over to her, towards the rain. But unlike ost people, he makes no attempt to seek cover from it or protect himself from it. As he approaches, he is completely drenched. Morganna is completely drenched with rain, she doesn't care either. Although she is a little annoyed at something, she doesn't seem too bothered, "Where'd ya go? I was thinkin' of goin' to the beach, if the ocean doesnt decide to try to eat me again." There is a blue beacon in the middle of the darek square, the glowing orb is the only hint to Morganna's presence Machkeu enters from the south, looking around for someone "Morganna!?! Grathix looks at the drenched woman and says, inquisitively, "What do you mean, where did I go? I lost you after disembarking from the shuttle. You just rushed off. Why the hurry?" Morganna looks to the east, the direction the imperial procession went. She shakes her head, and pockets her comlink, "Oh.. No reason." for once, Morganna actually lies well. She calls above the rain, "I'm over here, force damn fnarking blast it..!" Machkeu nods and walks over to Morganna "I see... Wiyaana moves quickly over the stone ground of the square, her steps raising small, audible splashes. Grathix looks at Morganna as if she might be indeed simply be crazy. "Anyhow," he says, "What are we doing here, now?" Morganna shakes her head andd motiones a hand to the approaching, soggy cat, "This... Machkeu.. wanted to talk to me." she frowns with a snarl, noting that she is probably nuts to be in the rain, "After that, I'll show you the plant. Wiyaana doesn't pause, rounding wide past the central fountain, and continuing to the south. Machkeu takes a step back when Grathix speaks Machkeu nods and takes a step towards Morganna "your friend, Machkeu... I know I've been hiding on Mutanda for a while, but I thought we were at least still friends..." Grathix looks over towards the figure Morganna referred to. Motioning with his head towards it, grathix asks of her, "that is a cat? Doens't look much like one, not in this rain at any rate." Morganna looks to Machkeu, and her eyes dart around the fountain square idly, "Look, mach.. things have changed... I'm sorry I was harsh, but dammit.. One cat got into my head, and.. It sparked up all of my dislike agian.. It ain't you.. but I can't be around ya.." she shivers and sits on the fountain edge. Machkeu frowns and sits on the edge, a distance away, because he knows what will happen if he gets too close, "we've done this before...and if I have to, we'll do it again... you are my friend, and I don't give up on them easily..." Grathix steps slightly off to a side of Morganna, allowing her a relativly imaginary form of privacy to speak to her "friend". Morganna frowns and looks down at the puddles. Her blue eye casts an eerie glow that reflects off of her wet skin, "I know, Mach.. but.. it would be in your best interests to stay away.. Trust me on that.. please.." her tone is sincere.. which is odd, for the woman. Machkeu frowns and shakes his head "probably... but I've never done what was in my best intrests when my friends were involved... Morganna dips her hand in the fountain and grunts, she rises to her feet, and shrugs, "Look.. Take care of Kadgie.. she can stand bein' around you.. and she's.. actually related to me.. do that fer me... okay?" Machkeu raises an eyebrow at this news and nods his head "she's my friend as well, do something for me? Grathix looks ot the alleged cat and knowin he's butting in, and says, "If you know of honor, and honor her friendship, then do as she speaks."", in Horansi. Morganna looks at Grathix, and yowls something in Horansi, not quite as fluent as she used to "What you want me to do, Cat?" Machkeu looks up at Grathix "don't talk to me of honor... you do not understand my honor. It is arranged diffrently than most" he turns his attention to Morganna "meet me in a week, here, so we can talk... Morganna growls and looks down, still speaking in horansi, "Might be at Pride.. not here, don't like Ozzle.. he doesn't like me.. not good, hit me with force." Grathix folds his arms acorss his chest, "If your honor needs understanding, then it must be lacking in some aspect...as perhaps you are" Machkeu nods "ok... if not here, where? Machkeu looks up at Grathix "I did not say it needed understanding, I just said you don't understand it. I understand it, and act accordingly" Morganna shakes her head, reverting back to Basic, "Why do you need to talk to me? Look, I'm not gonna be tellin' ya what I've been seeing, who I've been doing.. I mean, what I've been doing.. dammit.." Wiyaana returns through the square again, her pace still rushed. Machkeu looks to Morganna "because you're upset... why I have no idea, and it doesn't matter, I want to talk to you when you're calmer, if your decision is the same then, fine... but I'd like the chance..." Wiyaana breaks to the east, nearly running from the curve of the fountain's rim on. Morganna narrows her eyes and frowns, "I'm not upset.. I'm just on edge, and I have been for a while.. look, I miss someone, there.. happy.. that's it, not I'm not telling you who.. if we meet again, we meet again.. if not.. I'll live." Machkeu sighs and stands up "I can understand that... if you need anything, call me, I'm still your friend, otherwise, we'll meet again... I'll make sure of it" Morganna looks like a drowned rat, but at least she's clean now, "Ya, I know.. yer a fnarkin pest sometime." the tone isn't completely offensive, "Now shoo, yer all wet.. and ya look like a slave cat..." Grathix rests his gaze away from the cat, having obtained the measure of its worth from its answer. He looks to Morganna through the rain, observing her response to it. Machkeu grins "I know... I'll see you... be safe" Morganna scratches the back of her neck, and she nods, "You too, Cat.. watch Kadgie.. Tell her I'm sorry I've not been around... but.." she shrugs, "Snit happens." Machkeu smiles and nods "I will..." Machkeu heads away from the square "Grovelling," Grathix says to Morganna as the cat leaves, "I had yet to see that from a Horansi. I must say, it does not suit their species." He looks in the direction the cat headed, "Though i suppose it sutis this one fine." Morganna nods and snorts, "The cat is a very unusual Horansi." she shakes her head and sneezes, "Dammit.. Lemme show you that plant.. didn't realise how wet it was out here." Grathix smirks, "The great Morganna has a dislike for rain?" Morganna grunts and shakes her head, "No, but the great Morganna hates fnarkin medics after she spread the illustrious Yavin plague to caspar." she shrugs and smirks at something, "Man.. that was a long time ago." she slogs to the south. Grathix trails behind Morganna, stating simply, "I think I heard something about that from that Doctor a while back...so that was you, eh?" He shakes his h head, chuckling, flinging raindrops here and there. "At least you'll be remembered, now." Morganna nods with a snort, heading South, "Morganna Tazecks.. Plague spreader and minion of evil. Need someone killed? No problem.. just don't get her mad.." she lets her rain soaked hair fall in front of her face ans she exits the square. Grathix walks closely behind mOrganna this time, to ensure he doe not loose her in the starport. Morganna slogs into the Star port, which is all but devoid of humanoid life at this time of night, although there is still some activity in the vast place. Morganna heads towards an ugly YT1300 and frowns, staring at the empty berth next to it, "Damn.. they left.." she mutters. Grathix asks inquisitively, "Who left?" Morganna snaps her fingers, "Tallish Corellian guy, beautiful lady.. the ones in the park, I think they're in the NR..." "Ah yes," Grathix says, brushing some raindrops from his eyes, "Solo and comnpany." He glances over towards Morganna and says, "Now which one is your vessel?" Morganna mutters the name 'solo' to herself, as though filing it away in her memory, she points to the ugly green and red Yt, the Sable Fox, "This ugly bitch is mine... now, let's get in so I can get some dry clothes on." she grunts and unlocks the ship. Common Room -- Sable Fox(#4873RXntFN) This portion of the ship is quite large and has an air of relaxation. On one side of the common room is an almost antique looking food and drink preparation area and a holochess board, among other entertainment items, to relieve boredom on long cargo runs. Lining the wall on the other side of the room are comfortable looking chairs and a couch. There is an entrance in the back of the room that leads to the bunks and refresher unit. This room looks like it could accomodate about 6 people comfortably. This room is messy, Morganna obviously isn't the cleanest person around. The weapon locker looks beat up and battered, but there are several permits slapped on the side.. CSA and Imperial Trade and weapon permits... nothing NR. Grathix walks over towards the permits, glancing upon each as if with an appraiser eye, "This is a might fine collection you have displayed here." He turns to look at the woman, "Are they all legitamite?" Morganna nods and scratches her chin, Yep.. I can carry up to 2 weapons of my choice anywher ein imperial space, I think it's only once in CSA, and I can have 6 in the locker without the imps getting pissy." Grathix nods, "Impressive. You do get around." He looks at the permits once more and says, "Might I ask, where are the permits for the New Republic? I don;t think I see any displayed." Morganna shrugs and snorts, tapping the imp permit, "That would get me shot in NR space.. I don't have any NR permits since they started clamping down and searchin' people., I haven't been there..." she shrugs, "No great loss." "Far be it from me to criticise your shrewd business saavy," Grathix states, "But it would seem to me that havin 'alliances' in all areas might yield a more favorable return." He shrugs slightly, "But then again, what do I know." Morganna nods and shrugs, "Oh, I'm not on bad terms with the NR, no.. not at all.. I do have some aquaintances there.. but." she shrugs, "I don't want to elaborate too much.. I used ta have a griffon permit.. but.. well.. you know." she heads towards the plant, which has a beautiful red blossom on it;s otherwise ugly form, "I don't carry contraband, so I can sneak inta NR space... they look at the permits, ask questions and crap.. I just leave the weapons concealed on a planet, they're none the wiser." Grathix smiles, "you have it all figured out, don't you. You're life is all set. But enough about you, its the plant I came for. May I view it?" Morganna snorts and shakes her head, "I can hear yer sarcasm from a mile away, nuthin' is set in life, or all I know all these permits could be invailidated tomorrow, which is why I don't openly display any sympaties I might have, I've got conacts everywhere, use em all.." she smiles proudly at the plant, here it is, Snarlyplant.. kind of a stupid name, but it's fitting. The plant snaps as someone blocks it's light. Grathix walks over to view it. He stands in awe as he perceives its budding for the first time. "Indeed it is," Grathix says, in an almost reverant fashion, though is words aren't meant to affirm Morganna's comment. Keeping his eyes upon the plant, Grathix asks, almost in a whisper, "may I hold it?" Morganna shrugs, and frowns, "Don't you go blabbin' about my permits, okay? that's a little more info than most people are aware of." She smiles, and motions to the plant, "Sure.. just don't hurt it, I doubt I'll find another." Grathix takes the plant in his hands and says, "In all the galaxy, through all time, you won't Morganna..." with his eyes transfixed upon the plant's budding leaf. Morganna tlts her head and frowms, she watches the man look at the plant, "If I knew how ta breed it, I'd make ya a baby plant, but I wouldn't know where ta start.." she frowns, "Where is Mandalore, anway.. never heard of that planet til I got this plant." Grathix sets the plant upon the holochess board and says absentmindedly, "You won't find these on Mandalore, not anymore..." looking at the plant he says to it, "All my life I wished to see your magnificence but once, and now, here you are...more lively than any fabe could ever portray." Morganna nods, still wet. The words don't hit her for the longest moment, then she stops nodding, the sound of her jaw hitting fthe floor can probably be heard for miles around, "What? How do you know you won't find them on Mandalore.. Are you... a Mandalorian?" she asks, obderving the man quietly. Grathix pays little to no attention to Morganna. his attention is the plants. After admiring it for a a long minute, Grathic closes his eyes and bows reveranlt to it and says, "ventrs ardnzi jax nnylf revned ty, jax disenn fuar redav steggun lomyniya..."", in Mandalorian. Morganna watches Grathix speak an odd language to the plant, she takes a step back, just watching, not disturbing the man, "Oh man.. I've been with you all along... wow..." she mumbles to herself. Credit signs flash in her eyes. Standing upright, but with his gaze still upon the plant, Grathix says, "I would like to aquire this plant from you. How much would you like for it." Morganna narrows her eye and shakes her head, "it isn't for sale, Grathix.. it was a gift from someone sepecial.. even credits can't buy that." she folds her arm s over her chest and frowns, "Are you... a mandalorian?" she asks curiously Grathix doesn't turn to look at the woman. His eyes remain fixed upon the plant. "Do I look like a Mandalorian?", he asks. But is tone isn't reproachful, nor is it the the usual irritated one that he favors when addressing Morgana. AS he speaks, he slides his right hand into the right pocket of his coat. Not waiting for her answer, Grathix states, "I can imagine it has sentimental value to you, but trust me, you would bever be able to value it as much as I would, or care for it as I would." Morganna stares posessively at her plant, and firmly states, "No.. No, you can't have it.. I don't want to upset the person that gave it to me, and.." she shrugs, "I don't know what a Mandalorian looks like outta some Boba fett type suit.." she looks down, "It's my plant, mine.." Grathix nods, acknowledging Morganna's words. He takes out his hand from his coat pocket. As he does so, his fingertips appear to be coated in some yellow powdered substance. He places his fingers over the orifice of the plant, and allows it to snap and bite upon his fingers, so as to have it ingest the substance. "You may hold it," he says calmly, as the plant tears at his fingers, "but it does not belong to you. It never should have fallen into your hands..." He lowers his gaze to the plant and wreches his fingers from its grasps, his blood spurting about as he does so. Morganna looks at the yellow substance with a pang of duistrust, "What is that stuff?" she asks, and bites her lip, looking at the plant, and the wound, "it isn't going to kill it, is it? this is the only real gift I've ever gotten.. I.." she actually is quite emotional and soft about it... changing the subject, she sighs, "Look.. someone asked me to find a mandalorian.. umm, an imperial.. I do't wanna screw you around, so I can find out what he wants if I can have proof that you might be one.. I mean, he already thinks I'm an ignorant fool." she walks to the couch and slumps down, "Maybe I am." Grathix takes out a vile from his coat pocket and caps its shut. He tosses it to Morganna, "I will tell you all I know about Mandalore and Mandalorians," he says curtly, drilling his gaze upon Morganna, "but in exchange, I'd like the plant." Morganna looks at the plant, and then looks down at the floor, "No.. I don't need to know anything.. I just need to know if I can contact this person and act as a go between between him and you.." she leans back, her left eye flickers and ceases to glow as her right eye shutsm, "Dammit, you can't have the plant.. Can't you see? No.. I.." she finds it hard to say this, "it was given to me by someone I.." snhe pauses, "Someone I .. l.. love.." the words seem to come out almost eerily, as though they are as alien to her as the plant. Grathix pulls a silk handkerchief from his pants pocket and cleans his fingers from the remaining powder and his blood. As he stuffs the kerchief back into pocket, he glances from the plant back to Morganna, stating calmly, "Then, Miss Morganna, I truely wish that this sentiment you refer to as 'love', which you feel for this other -human- endures more than the plant will..." He pauses, so that the woman takes in the full meaning of his words. Morganna opens her eye and tilts her head to one side, she doesn't understand these emotions, or anything that goes with them... "I hope so too.." she says quietly, "But.. I can't give you the plant.. because. When I can't be with him, which is alot of the time, it reminds me of him..." she runs her hands through her hair, "Fnarking hell, I've turned into a fnarking soft weakling.. This love crap has been even worse for my mood swings." With a calm and collected gaze, Grathix clarifies his statement , "You apparently misunderstand me, Morganna." Motioning towards the substance he tossed to her, Grathix continues, "The plant will die in less than a day. What you have in that vile is, to put it in layman's terms, poisonous to it." He holds his arms behins his back and says, as calm as ever, "So now you have yet another choice, either surrender it to me, or I let it die, and with it, all the sentimental attachments you have given it." Like a monstor Unleashed, Morganna growls, "You Bastard..." she leaps out of her seat and towards grathix, trying to land a punch, guided by her emotions, and that little part of her that waits for her to snap, "Everyone tries to take things from me!" Grathix sees the beast he has apparently unleashed, yet he remains standing where he is, unmoving. Even as the brute force of the punch impacts upon him, causing him to tumble back and momentarily loose his breath, he does not double over or even acknoweldge any sign of the pain upon his face. With the same calm gaze and tone of voice, he looks to Morganna, his hands moving towards his sides now, "Rage as much as you like, but the fact remains, the plant will die. The choice is yours." He starts to striaghten out his attire and adds, "And I will forgive and forget this transgression, for your own safety." As he waits for any further sign from Morganna, Grathix takes a deep breath and holds it. The scarred woma's body quivers as she slams her fists against Grathix again, she growls and tries to control the beast, but it is so hard... so very hard. A tear threatens to trickle from her oprganic eye as she eventually tears herself away, slamming her fist against a support strut so hard that a sickening snap is heard, she doesn't flinch, but she holds her hand to her chest, shaking, her back turned to the man, "I.." she tries to say sometyhing, but the beastly side converts her speech into something barely coherent, "You Owe me..." she spits out. Grathix . o O (By the totems, she hits like a Gri'thak!) Grathix doesn;t move and lets the woman pound upon him once more. Again, he makes no motion to stop her or avoid her blows, though he does take a quick gasp of air and make shis body as rigid as he can. "And I will repay you in kind, Miss Morganna, value for value." Morganna raises her left arm to clutch her right, the pain kicks in as her senses are regained, "you don't know how valuable that is to me." she says in a dejected tone... "Noone does.." she returns to the couch and slumps down on it, her rage spent, but not completely gone. Grathix takes a few steps towards the plant, saying, "Indeed, I do not. But I will try to make this all worth your time." He walks back towards the plant, turning his back slightly to Morganna so as to try to hide his quick soothing of the areas she pounded on him. He eventually turnsto face her and says, "You wish to know of Mandalore? Let me tell you this, so that you may take it back to he who holdsyour leash on the matter. Mandalore is no more. There is nothing there, except theghost of a once proud race. And they too, lost beneath the ashes of mass destruction. There is nothing there, not even hope." Grathix's voice is unmistakeable as he speak, filled with lament, frustration, and disappointment. Morganna rubs her wrist and sniffs, "Noone is holding my leash.." she hisses, "Noone at all.. but.. he.. wants to know how to contact.. A mandalorian.. what do I say? if you take the plant.. I have nothing.. nothing at all, and no contact.. if I can't tell him how to contact," she looks down and shakes her head, "I hate my life.." Grathix raises an eyebow, "What does he need with Mandalorians? Everyone knows that they have long been extinct as a result of the Clone Wars." Morganna shrugs and her left eye flickers nback to life, "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me.. to him I'm nothing, but.. I have no other real form of income at the moment.. I need the credits.. I have no idea what he wants..." she frowns and shivers, "Clone wars? What was that?" Grathix sighs and shakes his head, "You are in over your head, here, Morganna." He turns his back to her and gazes upon the plant again, "You do not know what it is that you ask..." He reaches and strokes the budding leaf on the plant, "But tell this to your 'purveyor'. Tell him you have found a Mandalorian and that he will listen to that which he wishes to convey." He turns abruptly, "But once you collect your due and deliver his message, then leave this topic alone...let the dead rest in peace, unless you are willing to becme one yourself." Morganna sniffles and closes her right eye again, "I will..." she says in a dejected, depressed tone.. "I just wish I could keep the plant.. I.. I'm going to miss it.." a tear rolls down her cheek, "Everything I care for is taken from me...maybe I should just stop trying.. it isn't worth it.. not at all." Grathix exhales slowly, and with a firm resolve walks toward the human female. He kneels in front of her and places his hand upon hers, "Listen, the plant does not belong with you. It should have never fallen into your hands. As such, I will restore it to its rightful owners..."He gives her hand a small pat, "But understand, if what you feel for this /person/ is as strong as you make it out to be, you do not need a plant to remind you of it." Morganna doesn't meantion the fact that the person she got the plant from might have a couple more, she sniffles, "Look.. I'm not used to this.. I don't know.. I need some direction.." Grathix nods slowly, standing upright and withdrrawing his hand, "I will aide you in your tasks concerning Mandalore, but I fear I cannot help you much in matters of love and the heart." He walks over towards the plant and picks it up. Walking with it towards Morganna, he extends out his hand to her and says, "We shall meet again, Morganna. You have my word on it..." He pauses, hesitiating as to whether he should speak the following or not. Resolving to do so, he says, "You have the word of Grathix, one of the lasts sons of Mandalore..." Morganna extends her unbroken arm to Grathix and shakingly shakes his hand, although her grip is still strong, "Yah.. I'll tell this contact about this.. I need the creds.. and love.. hell.. I hate it.. it sucks.." she looks down and runs her left hand through her hair, "I need to sleep this off.. then get the arm fixed... I'll let you know what turns up..." Grathix takes the hand, but does not share it in the familiar human handshake. Grathix grabs the womans forearm and shakes that firmly, "That", he says, "is how warriors greet each other." releasing his grip from hers, he turns to head out ofthe vessel. As he waits for the entry ramp to lower, he turns to Morganna and says, "One more thing, I'm glad you did not call my bluff." He gives her a slight grin, "You hit like a Gri'thak" And with that, Grathix steps down from the ship. Morganna calls after Grathix with a cutrse that could probably be heard all the way to Mandalore, it's a rather offensive Horansi curse, followed by basic, "Bastard! Gimme back the fnarkin' plant!" but she lets the man go, sleep eventually taking over her. Griffons, Betrayal, and a Mandalorian Plant